


here forever

by bbb136



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dating, Disturbing Themes, Friends With Benefits, I.e. the troubling content of Until Dawn will feature here, Just Until Dawn guys, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-Canon, Several glimpses into a horrible night for everyone, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbb136/pseuds/bbb136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is just trying to be a good guy here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here forever

**Author's Note:**

> So... kinda late to this party, but better late than never. I hope you have fun with it. :3
> 
> This story won't be the usual format. It's going to be formed of several glimpses into various people's heads as the events of Until Dawn unfold, so familiarity with the game is kinda required for this to make sense. I would think of this story as like a set of highly-specialisd and often kinda bloody... drabbles. Does that makes sense? (I feel like there's a very easy and obvious literary term that I've completely forgotten.)
> 
> UGH JUST HAVE FUN WITH IT

“Bro, will you stop wriggling around _please_ , you’re making this really hard...” Chris says, trying unsuccessfully to line his dick up with Josh. Each time he tries Josh hooks an arm around his neck and goes fucking mental on his shoulders. “ _Ouch_. What is it with you and biting?”

His question is ignored. "I'm making this really hard for you, bro?” Josh grins delightedly. “Whole point, isn’t it?”

Chris hits him with a pillow. A softer hit than he intends but Josh has finally deigned to wrap his legs around Chris’s waist and its actually pretty difficult to get a good swing in now.

That doesn’t stop Josh from milking the moment though; he puts a hand to his forehead and groans dramatically, casting Chris an amused look from under dark lashes.

“Aw, be gentle, Christopher…” Josh coos, letting his body fall flat against the bed. Chris pauses, suspicious at the lack of resistance. Josh watches him silently for a moment before smiling wickedly,  _there we go._ “Gotta tell you, I don’t think Ashley would appreciate you just _stuffing_ it in there-”

“ _Shut_ _up_.” Chris complains and this time he’s the one who gets hit with a pillow, Josh’s laughter loud in the dark bedroom.

Chris is useless in the face of Josh’s glee. He side-steps coming up with a witty reply in favour of hooking Josh’s legs up further and finally sliding home.

Josh’s laughter is abruptly cut off.

“ _Fucking-_ ” He scrabbles to get a good hold on Chris’s shoulders, biting his lip. “Okay man, I'm with it now, don’t fuck with me...”

Chris is tempted to do just that but his self-control is _shit_. There’s a wet heat around his dick and Josh is making the most desperate noises every time Chris so much as exhales.

“Okay,” Chris smiles breathlessly, sees the expression returned on Josh’s face (although way more intense there; they can’t help but have fun but Josh has _always_ been the better at it.) “Okay, baby,” He settles into a good position, pushing his phone off the bed so it didn't get stuck under their bodies. “Okay…” He says idly.

Chris looks for a bit. It’s pretty hot.

Josh rolls his eyes. “Chris, c’mon!” He says impatiently. “I will fucking run this show if you don’t get a move on - _no_ , fuck off with that face, bro. I don’t wanna ride you tonight. Fucking _do_ _something_.”

“You’re so bossy,” Chris remarks and gets clenched on for it. “ _Holy_ \- alright, alright...”

 

* * *

 

 

They’re not dating. It is just a friends with benefits thing. A very occasional to the point of being super rare, friends with benefits thing. And not really friends with benefits either because they've been best friends since the third grade. Semantics. The point is, this is not how Chris usually spent his Saturday night, even before everything with Josh's sisters happened. 

Chris doesn’t have sex with Josh on the regular mostly because it’s not a good habit for either of them to get into. Friends with benefits only worked if it didn’t affect anything going on in their romantic lives. As much as Chris might care about Josh, he doesn’t want to be stuck with the guy forever and knew that Josh felt similarly.

In the midst of all the high school bullshit it was nice to have one thing in his life which Chris knew wasn’t going to get messy, and following Beth and Hannah's deaths Chris was also deeply reluctant to deprive Josh of a potential source of stability.

But while _their_ friendship might have handled the addition of sex without causing any drama, both Chris and Josh agreed that their other friends would get weird about it, so they kept it quiet.

It hadn’t been that hard to do but then again, they really didn’t have sex a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh’s eyes are dark and wide. So big and expressive. Chris’s sight might be shit but he’ll bet good money that the flicker in them is actually just his own reflection moving.

Josh throws his head back and gasps, quick and desperate, one hand holding onto the headboard and the other furiously jerking his dick, whole body gleaming with sweat like he’d just ran a marathon. His expression is twisted with wild pleasure. His lips have gone red from where he’s kept biting them. A far cry from the Josh who constantly wears hoodies and who jokes with everyone and anyone.

Chris pulls Josh further down the bed before slamming in again, and Josh’s gasps grow more frantic.

“Chris…” Josh pleads, letting go of the headboard so he can wrap the free arm around Chris’s neck. Chris stutters; Josh’s usual whining has turned his insides to honey. “ _Chris…_ ” Josh says again, more demanding this time.

Chris weakly picks up the pace.

 

* * *

 

 

To be honest, Chris thinks that they could probably still have sex and also have a dating life, but that would only work if the people they were interested in weren’t part of their immediate friendship circle, and by that Chris means _not Ashley._

Ashley is great. She’s cute, she’s nice, and best of all Chris thinks that she might like him too. But no way in hell would she be cool with him occasionally fucking Josh. No matter how platonic his thing with Josh is, he knows that Ashley would not be alright with any aspect of it.

It’s not like Chris can blame her. If their situations were reversed and Ashley was secretly fucking Emily on the side then he’d be a) pretty hurt, b) pretty pissed, and c) definitely not interested in starting a relationship with her. So the thing with Josh had to be kept quiet and to a minimum, but you know, not a big deal to do that. It was harder for Chris to shake the guilt about deceiving Ashley (even if it was largely by omission) but he figured that it would probably be worse to tell her now, so him and Josh stayed under wraps. 

There’d only been one moment of danger for them. They’d overslept one morning and been surprised by Hannah, who had burst in expecting to find her brother asleep in bed and Chris asleep on the fold-out bed on the floor and instead gotten something else entirely.

That shit had been awkward. Chris had just kinda stood there in Josh’s dressing gown, watching Josh chase his sister around the room, hoping desperately that Josh’s parents hadn’t come home yet.

Eventually Josh had caught Hannah, and then Beth had come in, and they really should have just set a damn alarm. So that was… really not ideal, but Beth and Hannah were great about it. No drama there. A lot of teasing and a slightly scary conversation that took place while Josh was out of the room, but neither girl said anything about it at school and that really was all Chris wanted.

Life continued as normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Until it hadn't.

 

* * *

 

Chris is messing about on his phone, swiping through his open apps and considering settling in for a game or two when Josh (who Chris had thought was on his way to sleep, he usually was by this point in the evening) suddenly sits up and says, “Are you ever actually gonna do anything about Ashley?”

Chris blinks. Even for Josh, that's a bit fucking mean.

“Dude…” Chris says slowly, blinking at Josh’s hazy outline. “What the hell?”

“Chris, I just,” Josh makes a face. Chris would struggle to see in this light anyway but he’s also not wearing his glasses. He can only assume that Josh is frowning. “You have liked Ashley for _months_ now and she clearly has a thing for you too but you’re too chicken-shit to do anything about it.”

“ _Hey_.” Chris says defensively.

“You know I’m right,” Josh says sharply. “What gives, man? Ashley’s hot. I would be on that in a second if I thought she was interested. I don't get why you don't just go for it."

“Josh, can you not...” Chris begs, rubbing at his face. He pulls his hands away and stares at the ceiling, Josh still sitting up and waiting expectantly next to him. “Maybe…” Chris starts. “Maybe I’ll make a move at your lodge next month.”

“Oh yeah,” Josh sounds approving. “Dark, cold nights, a nice romantic atmosphere. Perfect fucking opportunity, bro. You’ll be in those pants in no time.”

Chris forces himself to grin. “Make the magic happen, huh."

He's expecting Josh to follow up with another comment about his flirting skills but Josh says nothing. Chris peers at his silhouette, realises that Josh is lost in thought, still as ice except for the way his fingers fidget. 

Josh had a tendency to do that anytime the subject of the lodge came up. He'd be talking animatedly but then conversation would move on and suddenly he'd go elsewhere for a little bit, still there in the room but not quite present mentally, his face becoming a mask that hid a strange kind of storm.

Chris wasn't the only one to notice it. Sam said Josh had confessed to having trouble letting go. 

"Hey, lie down," Chris gently tugs at Josh's sleeve. "I can't sleep with you staring at the wall like a crazy person." 

The weirdness vanishes. “Alright, alright…” Josh falls back down into bed with him.

Chris hears him huffily arranging the covers around and waits a few minutes until it becomes obvious that Josh really has forgotten, and then he says, “Pills."

Josh stops, and then he swears, throwing off the covers and heading into the bathroom.

The sudden flood of light has Chris recoiling; he pulls the covers over his head and sinks into the comforting darkness. There's a clatter of plastic and then Josh worms his way back into the blankets through the judicious use of kicking and punching.

They argue for a bit before settling into a truce; Josh gets most of the blanket.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite..." Josh murmurs groggily. He falls asleep very quickly. He never had any trouble with that, when he was on his meds.

Chris lies there and clasps his phone to his chest, listening to the faint sound of the cars outside, the gentle rhythm of Josh’s breathing next to him, the electric hum of the TV in the corner. He considers the shadows under Josh's eyes. He wonders if it will snow tonight.

Chris looks at his phone again and slowly opens up his inbox, clicking on his most recent message.

 _I’m dead excited for the Washington lodge trip :)_ the text reads.

From Ashley. Received 10:13pm.

Chris stares at the message. 

_Fuck._

He has no idea what he's feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on characterisation would be much appreciated, but really any form of feedback would be more than enough. :) I'm writing this alongside other projects so my update schedule is non-existent, but this won't be a long story. This is just the height of self-indulgence and it only got written because I was incapable of moving on from it. Also this is unbeta'd and I went head to head with ao3's lovely editing system, feel free to point out any errors. And I'm not that good a writer but, well you know that now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)))) 
> 
> tumblr - wherethefuckisthatjigsawpiece (for chat but also if anyone has any Until Dawn recs, be they art or fic, please hit me up.)


End file.
